Calder Davian de Nassau
'Calder Davian de Nassau '(April 13,1719-Present) is a Grandelumierian noble and a member of the House Nassau. He is the eldest son of Victoire Etiennette and Clement Mathis. He is 25 years old currently and has begun to attend court. Early Life Calder was born at the Chateaunaf de Saint-Francois to the Victoire and Clement on April 13,1719. His birth was slightly celebrated and he was loved from birth by his parents. A year later,his brother Julien was born. His parent's main focus was on Calder and training him in the military and political arts. They still cared for Julien but he was never in the spotlight. Calder enjoyed playing with Julien and always enjoyed his company. Court of Louis XI - Monsieur de Nassau Calder was a spoiled yet intelligent child growing up. He was good at muskets and sabres but a bit weak in politics. His brother Julien was excellent at politics but had no military skill at all. The two brothers helped each other in their weak spots and they both began to excel at both things. However their rich bourgegois father,Clement Mathis,suddenly died of an attack on his carriage and his mother soon fell ill. Calder was in shock and could barely comprehend the situation. He met the kind Aimée Ceri who helped him out of grief and they eventually married. A day later,his mother died of consumption along with his brother Julien. Calder nearly went mad and his heart became colder. However,the Emperor died and Calder had little time to grieve everyone. Court of Sophie I - Seigneur de Nassau He was distraught at all the loss. His wife however helped him back on his feet when she gave birth to a daughter whom they named Victoire Aimée. She died giving birth to their daughter and passed away. He was deeply saddened and raised Camille alone until she married a man named Achilles who was a member of the Grand Conseil and a Sergant Major in the army. He was delighted his daughter found love and hurriedly married them. Achilles and Calder had a friendly relationship until something horrible happened. His daughter contracted pneumonia and passed away just a few weeks after she was married. Calder was shocked and blamed Achilles and claimed he caused her to get sick after they took a stroll together. He grew cold and harsher as the months went by and had a portrait constructed for his wife and child as a way to preserve their memory and beauty. He spoke to Achilles and said "I blame you for the death of my child. She was a beautiful woman and would have had beautiful grandchildren if you had not caused her to get sick." He was planning to return to court to announce his daughters marriage and introduce himself again,since he had not come since the death of his mother and brother, but put it on hold. When the time came the once kind and happy Calder was replaced by a cruel and ice cold man. When he arrived at court to introduce himself his posture was strauight and his face was stern. He recieved glances from nobles as he bowed to Her Majesty and sat down. He noticed the Comtesse de Blois who he thought resembled Aimée and sought out to woo her. Later on he learned his step-son died and also found out his daughter had actually died giving birth to a boy. He left the boy to Achilles' closest friend and the boy's godfather. One day in September he proposed to the Comtesse de Blois who declined but accepted after Calder revealed he had poisoned her sister. He plans to happily announce their engagement,not knowing she is already engaged and has found the antidote. Arrest and Trial On October 21,1744 Calder attempted to murder the Comtesse out of rage and stabbed her shoulderblade. Luckily the General Auguste and the Imperial Guard Maxmilien were watching secretly and handcuffed him. He fled but was quickly subdued. His trial took place and he was found guilty. With this being said,it was assumed he had an execution. His last words being, "Lucas,live on." This was said due to Lucas,his grandson,being found alive and he had given Lucas to Achille's closest friend. Titles and Styles '-April 12,1719 - June 15,1738: '''Monsieur de Nassau '-June 15,1738 - Present: '''Segnieur de NassauCategory:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:House Nassau